Spectrum
by MarianFontz
Summary: An ensemble of drabbles and one-shots. Genres will vary as well as the characters. Enjoy!
1. Maybe

Hello. Spectrum would contain series of utterly silly stories of mine too small to be stand-alone works. Note: Some may be connected but nearly all would just be spits of randomness going inside my brain. Again, Enjoy.

* * *

Title: **Maybe**

They were never meant to be.

She knew it from the start, she was a witch and he was a priest. It was impossible for two unlikely people to be together and yet she fell in love. It wasn't love at first sight, it never was. She actually hated him at first for worshipping the Harvest Goddess. Mocked and ridiculed him for it but he didn't even hated her for it. Two things she'd always receive from him whenever she insulted the Harvest Goddess: one, a small sermon she never really listened to and two, a smile.

Maybe it was that, his smile.

It was just a smile, not a gleeful smile nor a forced one but simply just a smile. She never truly had gotten one before maybe that's why she always felt happy when she sees it. Happiness yet was another thing.

And whenever she's with him, she'd feel it even if they were together in silence.

But love. _Can I love?_ She'd asked that to herself. _I can't love_, she'd answered back and how completely wrong she was on that. She learned to love him in the smallest of ways. Like how his eyes shine or how he spoke but the truth would always come to ruin it.

They were too different.

Maybe that was the reason she stopped going to the church to visit him. Knowing that it'd pain her too much if she saw him so she went off and left Mineral town, still carrying the feelings she knew that would forever be there.

She didn't know that leaving was the biggest mistake she ever done.

* * *

This is for the pairing: Witch Princess and Carter.


	2. Sanctuary

A/N: Dedicated to Chocolate Ball for reviewing, anonymous you are I still give you my thanks (for both the review and for triggering that small little light bulb on top of my head). This is for you, hon. Enjoy!

* * *

Title:** Sanctuary**

There was no moon.

It hid behind the layers of dark stormy clouds, silently watching upon a man whose hair as red as fire walked out from the Inn. As if he were part of the night, his movements were smooth and graceful. Each stride bursting out with a power as he walked on the stony path. Gradually, his paced increased until he founded himself running towards his destination, feeling the rush of wind hit his face.

And when he did, there was silence. He could hear nothing but the sounds that came from his mouth, panting for some air to fill him. The church stood dully, its colorful glassed-windows lifeless without the moon's beams. His eyes wandered there for a moment and turned away to see the silhouettes of dark headstones aligned neatly at a row. Before he passed the boundary that separated him from the cemetery, he let out a deep sigh and moved forward. There on the corner stood a different stone, he stopped and felt a certain force pulled him back. It was the same, familiar force that always barred him from moving any closer whenever he attempted to get near but this time it was different; he told himself that this night would be different. It was time to confront this force. His emotions.

He tried to strip all of his boundaries. It felt like walking into a large thorn bush, prickling your skin like tiny knives. Your body bare as the sun, opening it to so many possibilities-good or bad- and yet after what have been moments of struggling and of pain he finally passed through.

His hand trembled when he touched the cool marble stone while his eyes were fixated on the words engraved on it. It had been years since he last visited her and everything came rushing in, like a tidal wave his emotions flowed. Loving her was the best thing that ever happened to him and her death was the worst.

His back slid slowly on another stone, his feet moved noisily as its heel scuffed beneath him. He missed her. Goddess, how he missed her. The smell of her hair-strawberries and wildflowers- the warmth of her body, the way her cerulean eyes shine with happiness and even the way her jaw flexed with stubbornness whenever they debated over something. His lips curled into a wry smile, remembering each fight and memories they had since he met her but it was her feisty streak that made a big impression on him from the very start. It was because of that it started it all.

She was a spirited little bugger, adamant and an optimist. He used to hate her presence but bit by bit he grew a certain fondness over her that slowly matured into love.

He felt something wet on his cheek, and he realized he was crying. He didn't stop himself from crying this time, he just did. She changed him, not a lot but enough to say he did. She made him learn so many things life has to offer and spending each day as though there was tomorrow. Even when they both learned she was dying, she lived her life the way she always did it.

She was a blessing to his life; a goddess-sent. Maybe that's why she was needed back, in the hands of the Goddess. Her funeral consisted of wildflowers and people wearing white, he remembered she'd always wanted a happy funeral. No one was mourning but smiling ever so forcefully, he knew that they were all fighting back the tears even the ones who she didn't get along with well. And when the funeral ended, he cried out to her.

Even now as he was sitting near her grave, he was spilling them all out. He longed to be with her again, alive and breathing but such a chance is impossible. She was up in the heavens with the Goddess, looking over them day and night. He looked up at the sky, the clouds still blocking the moon. He closed his eyes and his mouth opened, saying the words in a hoarse whisper, "I love you, Claire."

In his heart, she was irreplaceable.

-0-

It rained; it rained for the first time in spring. He didn't move nor looked for shelter; he let the storm pass, the rain falling all over his face and body. And when it stopped, he was all drenched and cold but it didn't matter now because when he opened his eyes, he saw it. He saw her.

His sister Ann would worry but he didn't care, he could give his explanations later.

For now he was with her. He was in his sanctuary.

The moon shone brightly from above, beaming over the sleeping redhead and a smiling blonde.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, another 100 words this oneshot could have exceeded the limit(900). This is for the pairing Gray and Claire. Tootles!


End file.
